1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a method and apparatus for selecting contents of a network-based multimedia reproduction system, and more particularly to a method for personalized virtual channel management and a network-based multimedia reproduction system with virtual channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmitting video images via the broadband Internet is a part of a prevalent alternative way of watching videos or television programs. To put a current Internet video function or an Internet TV to use, a corresponding application needs to be installed in advance or installed by a user. Each application has its dedicated user operation interface and approach for providing contents. A user generally selects desired contents by employing four direction buttons (i.e., up, down, left and right arrow buttons), a confirm or select button, and a back or return button. The above operations are far complicated compared to simply entering numbers or adding/subtracting numbers. Further, a user needs to look directly and attentively at a screen in order to select desired contents. However, with diversified contents and types rendered by the Internet, a relaxed atmosphere of enjoying watching the television as originally intended may instead turn out to be rather grave and complicated. As a result, not only utilization barriers are added to this kind of television in a household or in a group, but also the television may fall short in satisfying needs of different users.